User talk:Subtank
The Tram Station Page Hey! I was wondering what the Tram Stations page needs doing to get up to standards? Thanks! --EdgeZombie 18:42, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :I would suggest changing the tense to 3rd Person rather than 1st Person as it works better. So, avoid using "In Chapter bla bla bla". Additionally, avoid creating Red Links (These leads to blank pages). Always link back to the article you're referring to, in this case, the USG Ishimura. Similarly, add a link in the USG Ishimura article. Have fun. :)- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 18:51, December 22, 2009 (UTC) hi how do i create a user name i will create one but can i get my paul clarke and my z-gravity boots on it hi how can i make a logo because i can't get it to work Little Help Hey, I just joined up! Two questions: 1- Is there somthing like a forum here where you can discuss things? 2- How do you create a new page? -L-Dawg Hi Let me know if I can add something. new hi im new here so what do you here i see well i will be on halopedai if you want to talk??? :I'm only here for cleaning up and deleting articles... and yes, this place is somewhat boring.-5ub7ank(7alk) 17:35, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks Many thanks on fixing the images for those pages I created. I completely forgot to size them properly. --Haegemonia 14:59, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Suggestion I've uploaded new images from my own guide (Mostly Weapons/weapon icons and portraits of mobs and characters). The problem is, that I'm new to wiki, so I suppose knowing people should add them to the articles. If they find images good enough, that is. :She's not here right now (I'm the brother). She'll respond to your message in a few days. Sorry.--4scen 15:00, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Hunter change Hey hows it going? I recently changed the hunter article around the combat tips for Chapter 10 and wondered if you could review it for any mistakes or anything, thanks =]. Yellow Box? Since you offered your support for issues with the Wikia, I'd be interested in your input on the "Yellow Box" issue...basically, whenever I edit a page, it shows me a yellow box reading "New! Category tagging toolbar. Try it out or see help to learn more" in the bottom left corner of the editing pane. Haegmonia suggested switching to standard as opposed to rich-text view, but that didn't solve the problem...what do you think? - d2r 16:43, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :Can you upload a screenshot of this error?- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 16:45, 28 July 2009 (UTC) ::There's a copy on Haegmonia's page, but I can repost it if you like...- d2r 16:51, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :::Please upload a new version. :) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 16:52, 28 July 2009 (UTC) ::::No need. I looked over your "recommended" settings, and disabling Category Tagging did the trick. Thanks for the help...I just wish Wikia had more throughly bug-checked those infernal boxes! - d2r 16:53, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Lol... glad the image helped. Oh, and next time, use |thumb| instead of |frame|.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 16:54, 28 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::Will do. Thanks again. - d2r 16:55, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Content Cleanup Hey. I've been making edits to the Survivor Encounters page for quite some time, and yet it continues to be listed under "Articles Needing Cleanup." Could you please explain what makes a page in need of cleanup? I would very much like to be able to know how to properly repair this page. Thank you - DiabloStrawhat :If an article is just a collection of words and sentences, then it needs a cleanup. I guess it's my fault for not creating an official manual of style... I'll do it by next week.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 10:22, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Okay. Thank you very much - DiabloStrawhat you said to message you well i made this acount on fallout 3 wikia a bit back and used it for that and bioshock wikia i got dead space for ps3 3 or so days ago and have goten about 2/3 of the trophies i whent on the page of infectors and noticed someone did it wrong the infectors also make twichers later after and during level 9 Four Languages Just out of curiosity, what are these various languages that you speak? Four is pretty damn impressive. I speak three, myself: English (South African), Afrikaans (Dutch), and Spanish (Castellano). --LBCCCP 20:44, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :English (American & British), Chinese (Mandarin), Malay and French. Trois ou Quatre Langues sont tout à fait bonnes!- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 20:48, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Heads up I am warning you of sockpuppets of one of your users, who are from User:Crusadesofglory. * User:Deadspace123456 * User:Deadalien123456789 * User:Deadalien12345678910 * User:JosephRULEZ * User:Dragonking12345 -- Forerun ' 14:13, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :Here in Dead Space, it doesn't matter. :P - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 14:51, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Leeu park van die Suid-Afrika Thank you for your contribution to my country's questionable economy :D Johannesburg is great... if you go to the right parts, ie Sandton, Downtown, Midtown. I hope you took time to visit one of our fine McDonald's branches and I'm sorry if our accents were the reason for your leaving. Also, I hope that you didn't witness any mass government-funded displacement of coloured peoples (or Prawns). P.S. I also enjoy Lion Park: our little slice of the real Africa. Once again, thank you for visiting our little slice of the American South West. --LBCCCP 00:11, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :Nope... the only in-city places we went were the Apartheid Museum and the theme park across it.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 00:14, November 12, 2009 (UTC) thanks!--MasterM 00:31, November 12, 2009 (UTC) New Walkthrough it's underway, what do you think? --MasterM 01:14, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :Amazing. :O I wish we could do the same in Halopedia! :O - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 12:03, November 21, 2009 (UTC) I can make one for halopedia the way I did for the old walkthrough--MasterM 23:42, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :The current community in Halopedia seems to prefer the text format rather than the picture-guidance format... oh well, keep up the amazing work! :D - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 00:45, November 22, 2009 (UTC) pity, when I'm done writing the walkthroughs for ninja gaiden and dead space I'll see if they'll change their minds--MasterM 00:55, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Proposed Project To put it bluntly, we have no Extraction walkthrough. I've talked to MasterM , and he hasn't got a wii; but regardless, it's ''only for the wii, and thus, would be hard pressed to find proper screenshots. However, I guess if enough people were made aware of it, its more likely that someone with access to good material would show up eventually. So...yeah. ¿Que piensa usted? --LBCCCP 04:11, November 23, 2009 (UTC) I have a Wii! Okay everyone, now this might seem strange, but I actually have a wii, and I am going to get Extraction soon, and I do have a capturing devise that also takes screen shots. If you want, I can easily get some screen shots of important sections of this rail-shooter gaem, but expect some time, I still have some bugs to fix with my recorder, so hold steady, okay? Thanks, and keep on dismembering! Tazio1 06:43, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Wonderful! Yeah, I messed up since I forgot a termination. Thanks or the era template! ~ MASTERM ~ Talk Page :You know, your signature contains more characters than the actual message itself. XD - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 02:49, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Era Template You just keep churning out these great new templates =) I've taken care of alot of articles: I still have some to go as I had to go back and add the Comics and Downfall to some because I had forgotten at the time. Template:Necromorphs I went ahead and changed it a bit. I figured that it would be easier to just have a general "Form" section with all the games included. (If we wanted to be either crazy or thorough, I don't know which, we could add Downfall and the comics.) Aside from that last bit, does it look alright? Auguststorm1945 18:42, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Edits Hey Subs, like the edits, especially the series template. I noticed however the comic bar full of red links. Are you in favor of separating each issue into its own article or just haven't gotten to fixing the links? I personally would like to add a visual version of dead space comics and have already uploaded issue 1 pics, but Haegmonia requested the page be deleted since I had not requested EA's permission yet. --MasterM 14:55, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :Just haven't gotten to fix the links. To be honest, we're supposed to analyse the Comics, not giving users free preview of the comic. :S - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 15:03, December 17, 2009 (UTC) true, hopefully they'll say yes--MasterM 18:16, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Chapter 1: Worlds Apart Page I've been working on an update for this page for a while, as well as similar such "updates" for the other chapters of Extraction (though Chapter 1 is by far the most completed). I've been trying to get additional material put into it, "up to standard" if you will, but I realize at this rate it won't be ready until March or later! Shall I go ahead and post what I have? Auguststorm1945 23:08, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 23:24, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ::It's up. What do you think? Auguststorm1945 23:53, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Excellent work!! Keep it up!- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 00:54, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::Look at the changes I've made to the article and follow the same format.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 00:54, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::I have seen them and will do. Otherwise, it's alright? Auguststorm1945 00:58, January 3, 2010 (UTC) I really like the new skin =) --LBCCCP 05:19, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :Everyone's happy. :D- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 12:49, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Several articles of mine (Thanatos Nuclear torpedo, mass rounds, gods plan) state that there are disputed facts, if you could help point out these disputed facts it would be possible to fix these articles.Metaron Isard 18:25, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :Perhaps a better option is for you to go over those articles and for every fact there, please post the canon evidence for it in the discussion page. If there is no evidence for a point of data, it would be prudent to remove it. I would be quite willing to go over them with you, but I am quite busy right now and cannot assist, so I am afraid I will be unable to do so for now. If you need any specific help though, please do not hesitate to contact me on my talk page. --Haegemonia(talk) 18:32, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Kassagtig Slang What happened to Cheesy Snake? I noticed he's no longer listed as an administrator. --LBCCCP 21:01, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :He's not? I suggest asking Nightmare-Hobo as he has Bureaucrat rights (which allows him to promote/demote any user).- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 21:04, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Oh that was me, he's been inactive for some time so I just demoted him. If he comes back and contributes then I'll reinstall him back as an admin. I just wanted to show some respect to the admin position--MasterM 22:15, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, good to know. I thought Wikia was broken. :P - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 03:02, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Page Move Request Can the character page Leggio be moved to '''Hans Leggio? Not to be a bother, but can the Cpl. Chen and Cpl. Johnston pages be moved to Chen and Johnston, respectively? I noticed on Halopedia that their policy towards characters was just to use the name, without titles; is it possible that we could implement that policy here? (If not, I understand, but the Leggio page has been bugging me for a while.) Auguststorm1945 22:26, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :Sure! Move them!- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:33, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Templates What is the general policy (either for this specific wiki or in general) about "borrowing" templates from other wikis? I understand that borrowing a template could easily be construed as stealing it, and could cause problems for a good number of persons. If it is in fact alright, is it alright if I endeavor to borrow a template/several templates from other wikis, rework them as best I can (and including a reference to the original maker of the template), and then use them here? (As someone who totally screwed up on something similar to this, I would definitely had it over to you for inspection.) Auguststorm1945 03:18, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :"Borrowing" templates is not "stealing". It is ok as long as you give credit.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 03:21, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Also (excuse me for the interjection), you should check with the original author beforehand to see if it is okay, if at all possible. --Haegemonia(talk) 03:24, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::You are always welcome to borrow templates from Halopedia, as most of the templates were reviewed/created by me. :D - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 03:26, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::As always, thank you for the timely assistance. I'll review what I was looking at for Halopedia, and try to get in contact with the original authors for the other wiki templates I'm looking at. It's likely that I'll be experimenting with them for a while, though. Auguststorm1945 03:32, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Spam Hi Subs do you know anything about the spam filter? I haven't been able to upload any new pics because it tells it me what I'm uploading is considered spam. Does our spam filter work universally with all others or can it be changed or modified by anyone with the appropriate abilities? --MasterM 04:48, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Err...nevermind the problem seems to have fixed itself, weird --MasterM 04:59, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, that was actually my mistake. Everything should be OK now. If you have any problems at ALL, please tell me on my talk page. Sorry for the inconvenience. [[User:Joeyaa|'Joey']] [[User_talk:Joeyaa|'(talk)']] 05:08, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Forum Hello, writing cause i'm writing expereinces of ishimura survivors, in other words im making a story. (bad english cause im doing this on the phone). I've published one already in the forum but deleted it due to messed up editing. Its titled 'maleovalant'. If you find it delete it. The second titled 'attachment' is the same with the first except i fixed it. The problem is i did not see 'attachment' on the forum meaning it did not get there. Could you please help me find where it went. I also have a copy of it in my computer. Thanks. Owhh my thumb. Sorry Sorry about that though just got my computer, please delete both of the titles, I will put it in my blog. --Magistret 13:11, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Infobox color You may want to take into account that on wikia's mobile screen, the infoboxes are black, and so is text so you can't see anything! Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 21:35, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Which infobox?- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 21:37, January 10, 2010 (UTC) flytrap hey can you plz put the flytrap necromorph in the delited material? the flytrap was delited of the story like the graverober(or something like it) plz do that i just think its bad to see something in the wrong plase plz. Formats Various Formats I've been working on. Admittedly, a good percentage is based off on Halopedia formats. CHAPTER Brief Description Transcript Trivia Miscellaneous References Sources See Also CHARACTERS Brief Biography Personality Equipment Trivia Gallery Appearances Sources See Also NECROMORPHS Overview Variants Strategy Dead Space Dead Space: Extraction Dead Space 2 Trivia Death Scene Gallery Appearances Sources See Also WEAPONS Design Details Ammo Advantages Disadvantages Influences Changes Tactics Quotes Trivia Gallery Appearances Sources See Also MUNITIONS Properties Trivia Gallery Appearances Sources See Also PLANETS Description History Inhabitants Locations Gallery Appearances Sources See Also What do you think? Auguststorm1945 23:08, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :Nice. I'll add these up in the Wiki's Official Pages and tweak some of them a bit to avoid confusion. :) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 23:10, January 13, 2010 (UTC) User InfoBox So I see you like my new infobox :D ...Well, to be fair, I really just modified the character box slightly so it wouldn't add a character category, but you know. Anyway, glad to see you like it and that it's working out. Normally I restrict myself to the articles and adding massive amounts of data, so it's good to see that I can actually do something worth half-a-damn with the templates. --Haegemonia(talk) 01:24, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :Hehee... if I knew Dead Space users want a User Infobox, I would have imported the ones from Halopedia... but seeing that they love being Isaac, well... let's just leave them. :D - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 01:27, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Sourcing I realize that some of....well, a significant number of pages lack sources. For the most part, it is mostly a lack of referencing in-article, not a lack of sources. However, there are a number of pages that have no sources included and I haven't found much reference to. My main question is: To what extent is using the template permissible? I don't want to seem like I am wantonly running about, marking up pages - but when I look at the number of [Citation Needed] on the page, it worries me that it might appear as vandalism or someone just being annoying. Auguststorm1945 23:38, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :Well, if the information/sentence seems to be nonsense (i.e. Isaac appearing in Dante's Inferno), we would love to have some verification of that information. So, if you find a sentence within an article as absurd/gibberish/nonsense but it could highly be possible that it is mentioned or seen in the Dead Space franchise, then use the . If not, just remove it. Alternatively, if you find an article that is unlikely has anything to do with the Dead Space franchise, use the .- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 23:43, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Reference Deadlines Hey, I just wanted to let you know I'm planning on putting down deadlines for source material on erroneous articles (such as the Ironium article), in which the articles will be deleted if no references to them can be found/posted. Anyway, just wanted to know if you have any input, such as the date the material will be due or what not. --Haegemonia(talk) 23:54, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :Well, a deadline of a month should be enough.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 23:58, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ::That's actually what I was thinking, so that works out. I'll post them now, thanks for the quick feedback :) --Haegemonia(talk) 23:59, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Time Line Format I modified the Timeline format so it is less of an eyesore. I'm going to focus on chronological materials for a bit/while, however it works out. I have to ask though, how do you feel about more than one time line page? It is something of an important issue, as it is core to my current project. (If you need more specific information, ask away! I guess I'm just tight-lipped by default.)Auguststorm1945 03:29, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Characters Pardon my excitement and, to be honest, glee; What do you think of the New Characters Page? (I told Haegemonia about it earlier, not trying to be a braggart - just want your input.) Auguststorm1945 03:52, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :I would say "HOLY SHIT!" but I won't. I would also like to say "HOLY MOTHER OF..." but I won't. I will say this however; why do we need a Character article, seeing that a Category:Characters would be sufficient as we would not have to manually update it.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 04:01, February 1, 2010 (UTC) ::There are numerous characters that are minor (from somewhat to extremely) that really don't warrant an independent page. For instance, the individuals in List of Dead - there's not really that much information provided beyond "Ishimura Crewman; killed during Infection". Auguststorm1945 04:12, February 1, 2010 (UTC) On Your User Page I don't know if this is actually an issue or problem (or simply specific to my computer's view of your user page), but where your usual list of sites (Halopedia, etc.) is located, there is instead " fetch failed for http://www.wikia.com/wiki/user:Subtank?action=rend ". As I have no idea what the issue may be, I thought it would be prudent to inform you. My apologies if it is simply a glitch on my end. [[User:Auguststorm1945|Auguststorm1945] 19:40, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :Looks like Wikia is updating its central page. They changed their URL from central.wikia.com to community.wikia.com. I guess they'll fix the template error soon. If they don't by this weekend, then I'll have to import my template the old way... *sigh* - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 19:46, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Did you mean to leave me a message? It says I gotta a message from you regarding my last change. Nothing's new is on my talk page though? M10 101 20:40, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :Removed a dead link. I apologise.. - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 20:49, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Appropriations As it is easier to ask forgiveness then permission - my, but that sounds ominous, does it not? - I "appropriated" the userbox on your page and created a similar one for myself. I hope you are alright with it, though I assure you that none of the links lead to any of your pages, so there should not be any conflict. It seems that once I understand how to use a template or box or whathaveyou, I utilize it often. Still getting the hang of everything though. Oh, and good edits on the Template. It looks much better. Auguststorm1945 21:36, February 21, 2010 (UTC)